


To Survive (You Gotta Show Some Teeth)

by soldierhawthorne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierhawthorne/pseuds/soldierhawthorne
Summary: "Hey, you don't have to do this with me," Billy frowned.Steve looked over at Billy and gave a lopsided grin. "My man I've been so damn' bored at that private school and I'm dyin' to do something crazy, so shut up, cause I'm in."orBilly has an idea





	To Survive (You Gotta Show Some Teeth)

Billy reached over and punched the off button to the radio before leaning back in his seat. He looked at Steve who was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel with nervous fingers. The only sound beside their heavy breathing was the AC working overdrive. The car was parked on a remote side street in a fairly seedy part of the city.

"Hey, you don't have to do this with me," Billy said.

Steve looked over at Billy and gave a lopsided grin. "My man I've been so damn' bored at that private school and I'm dyin' to do something crazy, so shut up, cause I'm in."

Billy stared through the windshield, nodding his head. He didn't want to do this but he really had no choice. His mom was using again and there was no money. Things had gone from bad to worse ever since his grandmother died of cancer two years ago and it was time Billy stood up to be the man of the family. His grandma had been the only one holding their dysfunctional family together and now she was gone. Someone had to take care of his thirteen year old sister. He was just doing it the only way he knew how.

The boys were silent again.

Billy had been grateful for the slight reprieve but it was time to focus again. He was a lot more nervous than he was showing and he could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. He wipes his clammy hands on his faded jeans, before glancing at the bright buzzing sign of the liquor store in front of them.

He took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's do this. You 'member the plan, right?"

"Yup," Steve pulled the black ski mask over his face, revealing only a small strip open for his eyes.  
Billy pulled on an identical mask and opened the glove box to grab the two small hand guns inside. He sat up and tucked it in the back of his jeans, pulling the black hoodie he wore over it to keep it hidden. Billy couldn’t help but notice how unafraid Steve looked, like this was something he truly wanted to do.  
Steve tucked his gun in the front pocket of his own hoodie, throwing a reassuring smile Billy’s way.

They sat in the car for another moment, last minute doubts running through their minds.

"Fuck it," Billy said before opening the door and stepping out.


End file.
